This is a competing continuation of the Bridges to the doctorate program with Albert Einstein College of Medicine (AECOM), the goal of which is to strengthen the MS programs in Chemistry and Biology at Long Island University, Brooklyn (LIU) so that its African American and Hispanic graduates are accepted into the doctoral degree programs in biomedical research at AECOM. The two schools will continue to collaborate on a set of activities that: 1) enhances LIU's academic competitiveness; 2) increases its research capabilities; 3) provides mentors for LIU MS students at both institutions; and 4) strengthens the science curriculum at LIU through joint seminars and collaborative research. LIU has the experience, infrastructure and population of minorities that bodes well for continued success. Albert Einstein's contribution of outstanding research faculty, educational programs, and laboratory facilities further strengthens the partnership's potential to increase the number of minority students who pursue careers in the biomedical sciences. LIU, Brooklyn has undergone a large increase in enrollments in recent years and has a strong record of educating minority students. The University has invested over $40 million in the campus, including a new $24 million Health Science Building, and the Chemistry and Biology Departments, with the aid of an NSF application (STI-9602705) have just completed a $3 million dollar renovation of existing research space. Several grants totaling more than $70,000 have been received in the Science Division for acquisition of instrumentation, including a new 400MHz NMR and a powder x-ray diffractormeter. The Campus has active MBRS, STEP, HEOP programs, a MSIP application and has just submitted a substantial application for renewal of our MARC program, all of which will positively impact the Bridge Program and continue to contribute to the increasingly high quality of education that LIU, Brooklyn is providing. The proposed continuing collaboration with AECOM will allow LIU students to use equipment unique to AECOM. Albert Einstein's doctoral programs were selected from the many considered because of the commitment of their faculty to increasing participation of minorities into the ranks of biological research sciences.